


Take Me Home With You Tonight

by liketogetlost



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in his old bedroom, on top of his childhood bed while his parents are out shopping for dinner that he finally learns what she sounds like when comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home With You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> David and Billie in Scotland during the 'Tooth and Claw' press tour.

It's in his old bedroom, on top of his childhood bed while his parents are out shopping for dinner that he finally learns what she sounds like when comes.

It's the end of a long day of touring his hometown together, of cold hands brushing together and fingers itching to grasp, of sharing himself with her and watching as she takes it all in with those big gorgeous eyes. Of her getting on with his mum and making his dad blush, charming them both like she does. Of obvious flirting that stirs and stirs until they're threatening to boil over and make a complicated mess. 

It's Billie Piper in his fucking bedroom, all windswept air still smelling of Scottish breezes and cheeks tinted red from the cold, perfect and giggling at old embarrassing photos of him and his friends perched on his dresser.

"Nice bed." She arches one telling brow, sits atop it and bounces a few times before she grins. "S'bit worn, bet it got a lot of action."

Billie, on his bed. And suddenly he feels about sixteen years old, ready to lose it in his pants over the hottest girl in school because fuck, it feels so intimate and _naughty_ , having her there. Like he's not supposed to have her there because really, he's not. She's someone else's and this is just a press trip, not a 'bringing her home to meet the folks' trip but damn if it doesn't feel like it is. And fuck, she's kicking off her shoes and lying back and his mouth runs dry at the way her top shifts up and reveals the soft skin of her stomach.

"Mmm, comfortable." Her voice is low and sleepy and it makes his stomach tighten, makes him take the steps from his bookshelf to his bed and sit down next to her. 

And then it's all a bit blurry, with her opening her eyes at him and her tongue, pink and wet across her lips. It's her smile one moment and her grip on his collar the next, pulling him down and over her and crushing his mouth against her own and before he knows it they're half naked, his chest sliding across her sweat slicked back. She arches back into him again and again and moans, soft lips pressed into the pillow he used to sleep on and he grips her waist tighter, pushes deeper, feels her tight and wet around him. Her name slides from his lips over and over and it's too much to not let his head dip down into the crook of her neck and _suck_ , lick, bite and she turns to kiss him, gasping into his mouth when his clever fingers find her where she needs him and she's crying his name in a way he'll be replaying in his head for the rest of the day, his life. 

She's still gasping but sated, urging him with her lips and her hand gripping back at his hip and his eyes roll back in his head when she tells him to come. And when he does, she laughs as he hisses out line after line of pure filth into her hair before sliding down her body and laying down, pulling her close and lying still for a moment.

Their breathing finally returns to normal and she groans, stretching against him and throwing a arm behind her to slip her fingers in his hair. It's then reality returns and he realizes he has Billie Piper in his bed, sighing and humming happily and really, all he can do is grin into her hair.

"Your parents'll be home soon." 

"Mmmhmm." Her hair smells good and sweaty and he pushes his nose into it, groans and pretends not to hear her.

She slides her heel down his leg. "Come on McDonald, I'm hungry."

It's later, past midnight, when she sneaks into his room from her spot in the guest's, bare legs and toothy grins, and he learns what her thighs taste like that he thinks it might be more than a press tour after all.


End file.
